300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Assassin Seven
'Abilities' ---- The Kingdom of Black Tortoise's Strongest Assassin Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'As the strongest assassin of the Kingdom of Black Tortoise, Seven always shows his strongest combat power only in confrontation against other assassins. Increases the damage dealt by Seven against other heroes with assassin role by 10%, and reduces the damage dealt by enemy heroes with assassin role against Seven by 10%. *Passive - ''When Seven was trying to protect the White Dress Girl (白衣女), he was stabbed by the same girl who reveals herself to be the child of the assassin league. At that time, In order to escape from the crisis, he destroyed the bridge to save himself. When Seven takes fatal damage that could kill him, he uses up his last strength to deal 80~335 + Bonus AD physical damage to all nearby enemies after a 2 second delay (base damage is increased according to the level of Seven). Alternative Skill Set *''Description - ''After choosing Seven at the Hero Selection Interface and using his skin Shadow Assassin Seven, the whole identity of the hero Seven will be replaced with his skin Shadow Assassin Seven, changing the statistic and skill set of Seven to the statistic and skill set of Shadow Assassin Seven. ---- Enchanted Blade Strike Q Cost: ''- Cooldown: '14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 seconds *Active 1st Cast - 'Seven lungs his blade in a straight line, dealing 45/75/105/135/165 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit. Afterward, he can active 2nd cast once within 4 seconds. 'Thousand Blades Flash Q' 'Cost:' ''- '''Cooldown: '-'' *''Active 2nd Cast - ''Seven slashes his blade in a fan-shaped area, dealing 45/75/105/135/165 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit. Afterward, he can active 3rd cast once within 4 seconds. Thousand Blades Chase The Moon Q Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Active 3rd Cast - 'Seven slashes his blade in the specified direction, dealing 45/75/105/135/165 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit before launching a crescent-shaped light blade that flies forward to cause the same amount of damage to all enemies hit. If the target hit by light blade has Attack Damage lower than Seven, the target will be knocked back for a short distance. The first enemy hero hit by this skill will also gain a mark of '''Enchanted Blade Strike' that lasts for 6 seconds. ---- Thousand Blades Flying Stars W Cost: ''- Cooldown: '20 / 18 / 16 / 14 / 12 seconds *Active - 'Seven unleashes 7 enchanted blades to float and circle around the casting location, the blades deal 40/65/90/115140 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit upon releasing and the blades will circle around the area to form a '''Blade Array' field that lasts for 4 seconds. Within the duration, the edge of the Blade Array field will reduce the Movement Speed of all enemies hit by 30%/35%/40%/45%/50% for 1 second. At the end of the duration, all blades of the Blade Array field will move in a straight line toward the center of the casting location before disappearing, dealing 60/100/140/180/220 + Bonus AD to all enemies hit. If there is at least one enemy hero with a mark of Enchanted Blade Strike at the end of the duration, all blades will not move toward the center but will fly toward the target with a mark instead, dealing 20/35/50/65/80 + Bonus AD physical for each blade to all enemies hit on the path. During the duration, each basic attack or basic skill of Seven that hits on an enemy hero will automatically call one random blade from the Blade Array field to fly toward the target, dealing 20/35/50/65/80 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit on the path. ---- Shadow Pursuit E Cost: ''- Cooldown: '16 / 14 / 12 / 10 / 8 seconds *Passive - 'When 'Enchanted Blade Strike Q, ''Thousand Blade Flash Q, or '''''Thousand Blade Chase The Moon Q hits at least one enemy hero, the cooldown of this skill is reduced to 0 (reset). *''Active - ''Seven dashes in the specified direction for a small distance and gains 10/15/20/25/30 bonus Attack Damage that lasts for 3 seconds. ---- Unitary Thousand Blades R Cost: ''- Cooldown: '90 / 70 / 50 seconds *Active - 'Seven channels and scatters a barrage of 9 enchanted blades behind himself while aiming himself at the target unit and aiming all those blades in the direction of the casting for 1 second, he also becomes immune to crowd controls during the process. After the channeling ends, he will dash at an incredible speed toward the target while launching a barrage of blades in a straight line at the same time, dealing 100/200/300 + Bonus AD + of the target's missing Health physical damage to the target and 60% of the skill damage to all other enemies hit by the blades. ---- 'Skins''' ----